My hero
by sykesexual
Summary: Semplicemente Niff.


_Lo so che probabilmente qualcuno di voi avrà già letto questa storia, l'avevo scritta e poi cancellata, ma ho deciso di ripubblicarla (dopo aver apportato qualche modifica)  
Per quelli che se la fossero persa, ignorate queste note e cominciate a leggere LOL._

_Dedico questa cosa alla mia bro **, spero ti piaccia!_

Nick si stava tranquillamente lavando i denti immerso nei suoi pensieri - che si alternavano tra il suo coniglietto bianco (che amava come un figlio) e Jeff in costume da bagno (cosa a cui non riusciva a smettere di pensare perché, insomma, il suo ragazzo era davvero figo , e lui era un adolescente in preda agli ormoni, era normale fare pensieri del genere!)- quando sentì un urlo e poi un tonfo. Preoccupato alzò di scatto la testa, sbattendo contro l'armadietto dei medicinali che aveva lasciato aperto. "AIUTO! NICK AIUTAMI!" Nick, massaggiandosi la testa che ancora gli faceva male, uscì dal bagno. Quello che vide lo fece sorridere e preoccupare allo stesso tempo: Jeff era sul letto e si nascondeva dietro i cuscini. Per quanto fosse adorabile, era anche un po' preoccupante per Nick, che davvero non riusciva a capire cosa stava succedendo.  
"Jeff, di grazia, da cosa ti nascondendo?"  
"Oh, Nick, meno male! Mi nascondo da quell'essere immondo!" disse il biondo, indicando la finestra, dove stava una piccola lucertola.  
"Sei serio Jeff? Una lucertola?" chiese il moro shockato, ma con il sorriso sulle labbra. Come faceva Jeff ad essere sempre così adorabilemente tenero?  
"Si, Nick! Non le vedi quanto sono orribili? Con quelle zampette, quegli occhi, la coda, la linguetta…ehww, non riesco neanche a nominarle!"  
Il moro prese la lucertola in mano e si avvicinò a Jeff, che intanto era sceso dal letto e aveva cominciato ad indietreggiare.  
"No, Nick…"  
"Oh si, invece. Ma guardala, non è tenerissima?" Jeff era ormai spalle al muro, e Nick continuava a far dondolare la lucertola per la coda, così vicina che il biondo stava per avere un collasso.  
"No, Nick. Fa schifo"  
"Ma no, guardala" Nick si accorse che gli era rimasta in mano solo la coda nello stesso momento in cui se ne accorse Jeff, ma la loro reazione fu completamente diversa. Nick cominciò a ridere, mentre Jeff andò nel panico più totale e cominciò a spogliarsi.  
"Oddio, oddio, toglimela Nick, toglimela! Ti prego!" Nick avrebbe voluto aiutarlo, ma non riusciva a muovere un passo. Era troppo incantato a guardare Jeff, i muscoli che si tendevano sotto la sua pelle ad ogni movimento, le goccie di sudore che gli scorrevano sulla pelle scoperta (che ogni secondo diventava sempre di più perché Jeff si stava SPOGLIANDO), i capelli scompigliati dal panico… perché diavolo dove essere così sexy? Perché i suoi ormoni avevano sempre la meglio in situazioni del genere? Jeff stava ancora urlando, e Nick cominciò a fantasticare su altri modi per farlo urlare, sicuramente più piacevoli per entrambi…  
"Nick, insomma mi vuoi dare una mano?" Jeff era ormai in boxer e stava nascosto sul letto, per evitare che il "mostro" lo attaccasse di nuovo.  
"Eh? Oh, si giusto!" il moro prese la lucertola – che era ai suoi piedi- e la fece uscire dalla finestra, che poi chiuse, per evitare il ritorno di "quell'essere abominevole".  
"Oh mio dio, grazie, grazie Nick!" disse il biondo correndo ad abbracciare il ragazzo.  
"Di niente – il moro guardò Jeff, sorridendogli maliziosamente- …non credi che il tuo eroe debba avere una ricompensa?"  
"Eroe, aspet- Oh." disse il biondo, notando come lo stava guardando l'altro. Diciamo che Jeff non brillava per intelligenza. Per bellezza forse, ma per intelligenza non proprio.  
"Già"  
"Direi di si. Ma solo un bacio, okay? Fra dieci minuti ci sono le prove e non voglio fare tardi."  
Jeff poggiò le labbra su quelle dell'altro, gettandogli le braccia al collo.  
Nick cominciò a carezzargli la schiena nuda, facendo sorridere il biondo che cominciò a mordegli il labbro interiore. Il bacio si fece più bagnato e passionale, un misto di labbra, lingue, denti, gemiti, parole sussurrate a fior di labbra e l'atmosfera si era fatta molto più – calda- in pochi minuti. Bastava una scintilla per far scattare il fuoco tra loro, come una specie di bomba ad orologeria. Sarà per la chimica che c'era loro, o per la tensione che si era creata fra loro nei mesi in cui negavano i loro sentimenti – o per merito dei loro ormoni, che appena vedevano anche un po' di pelle scoperta partivano per la tangente.  
Quando respirare divenne una necessità, Nick guardò il biondo negli occhi.  
"Wow, davvero ogni volta che ti salvo da una lucertola ho una ricompensa così?"  
Jeff si avvicinò all'orecchio dell'altro, soffiandogli sulla pelle "Chissà, magari se la prossima volta abbiamo più tempo potresti essere più fortunato" Un brivido percorse la schiena del moro, che boccheggiò. Da quando era diventato così…intraprendente?  
Deglutì, nonostante avesse la gola secca, perché Jeff si era appena piegato a raccogliere i vestiti dal pavimento e, perché diavolo non sapeva resistergli? Dio, perché era così, COSI'?  
"Jeff, ti conviene rivestirti prima che non risponda più delle mie azioni."  
"Perchè, che ho fatto?" chiese con finta aria innocente e mordendosi il labbro.  
_Dobbiamo andare alle prove. Siamo a scuola. Dobbiamo andare alle prove. Wes e David potrebbero arrivare da un momento all'altro_ continuava a ripetersi per evitare che la sua parte bassa prevalesse sul cervello.  
"Vestiti. Ti prego. Abbiamo le prove, dai, che facciamo tardi" disse, poco convinrto.  
"Uhm, okay mio eroe." Jeff si chiuse in bagno e Nick finì di sistemarsi la divisa.  
Più tardi sarebbe andato a ringraziare quella lucertola.

_Okay, è finita anche questa.  
E' l'una e non l'ho riletta, quindi scusate per vari errori.  
So che probabilmente non ha senso, ma mi andava di scriverla, __perché Riker è troppo figo e dovevo stare a sclerare di lui da qualche parte__ perché sentivo la necessità di scrivere Niff._

Come al solito mi farebbe piacere sapere che ne pensate!  
Sere :)


End file.
